


The Tale of Prince Teddie

by foxxick



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Big Brother Yu Narukami, Dojima is kind of a shitty dad sometimes, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Storytelling, i honestly dont know what to tag this as i dont think ive ever posted a gen fic to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxick/pseuds/foxxick
Summary: Yu tells Nanako a bedtime story.(Extremely light mention of Souyo, but mostly just a gen fic with Nanako and Yu being adorable.)





	The Tale of Prince Teddie

Most nights in the Dojima household were quiet. Nanako often went to bed earlier than Yu, and Dojima himself either came home after Yu had already fallen asleep, or not at all. It was much different than his noisy apartment back home, but it wasn't necessarily an unwelcome change.

But the quietness sometimes ended up feeling stifling, especially after a fight with his uncle. Every noise he made felt comically loud, and put him on edge, thinking of how Dojima could hear every pacing step he took.

That's why when his bedroom door opened and Nanako poked her head inside, he felt a sense of relief.

"Big bro, I can't sleep..." She said, looking down at her feet sheepishly. "I asked daddy to read to me, but he told me to wait until tomorrow."

Yu frowned, though he quickly decided he shouldn't push it any more for tonight. He had fought enough with his uncle already.

"Sure Nanako, what book did you want to read?" He asked with a smile - a little strained, though Nanako didn't seem to notice - and sat down on the sofa.

She took a seat beside him, and waited for her to hand him a book, but he quickly realized she wasn't holding anything. "Um... can you tell me a story, big bro? I like it when dad and I make one up together, so... I didn't pick out a book to read." Her tiny hands clasped together in her lap, eyes staying trained on them.

Being put on the spot, trying to make up a story suitable for a 7 year old wasn't exactly something Yu was accustomed to, but it if it made Nanako happy, he supposed he could at least could try.

"All right, but you have to help me, okay?" He said, his face splitting into a true smile as he watched Nanako beam up at him.

"Yeah! Of course I will!" She giggled, swinging her legs in excitement.

Now to think of a topic. Subjects flew around Yu's brain, but none seemed all that suitable for Nanako. He considered trying to tell a story about cats, or unicorns, or anything really, but nothing came to mind.

"How about a story about Prince Teddie?" Yu suggested, finally settling on something he could tell that wasn't entirely fictional. "And how he planned a party for his friend's birthday all by himself?"

Nanako nodded gleefully, practically exploding with excitement. "Yeah! I wanna know all about Prince Teddie!"

Yu cleared his throat dramatically before starting.

_"Once upon a time, in a kingdom filled with fog, there lived a little prince. He was very lonely in his castle, but sometimes his friends would come and visit him, and then he would dance around in his bear suit until he got tired._

_In the beginning, his friends would come to his castle almost every day, and they'd stay and play a lot, but after a while, they stopped coming over as much, and Prince Teddie started to feel lonely again."_

Nanako hesitantly tapped Yu's arm. "Did they have a fight? Is that why Teddie's friends stopped playing with him?" She looked upset, and Yu waved his hands in response.

"No, not at all, they just had things to do! School and work, and they didn't have time to play with Teddie. But they didn't have a fight, and they were all still friends, even if Teddie had to stay and watch over his kingdom, and they didn't talk very much."

"Oh, okay, good." She nodded, seemingly satisfied with his response.

Yu continued on, trying to recall where he'd left off.

_"One day, Prince Teddie decided that he would try to visit his friends in their own kingdom, and found a way to go see them. His friends were very happy to see him, and Teddie was happy too. He thought that his friends' kingdom was amazing, and in return for showing him around and letting him stay there, he started to plan a big party for the Prince of Junes."_

Nanako gasped, brimming with excitement. " _Every day's great at your Junes!_  Hey, big bro, is the Prince of Junes handsome like Prince Teddie?"

Feeling himself flush, Yu pretended to think it over for a minute before replying, "Yeah, he is; but I bet he'd look a lot better without his trash-can crown."

She giggled as she imagined Yosuke wearing a fancy trash can on his head. "Maybe he'll let me try it on if I ask him!"

Yu laughed, his cheeks still feeling flushed.

_"Prince Teddie saved up his money, and bought balloons and a cake for Prince Yosuke, and he kept it all hidden until his birthday, and invited everyone back to his kingdom. He told them that he needed help fighting his homework monster, but instead, he surprised them all with his pretty decorations and Prince Yosuke's favourite cake. Prince Yosuke even cried a little bit when he realized what Prince Teddie had done for his birthday."_

He ended the story with a slight chuckle, remembering how shocked everyone had been when they'd gotten to the T.V. world only to find out he had set up an elaborate surprise party. Teddie had thought it was extremely funny, laughing so hard he fell over and proceeded to roll around on his back, unable to right himself in his bear costume without Chie eventually helping him back up.

Nanako clapped, her face lit up with glee, and Yu grinned down at her. "Great story, big bro! I liked it a lot!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Nanako; next time you should tell me a story." Yu replied, his smile faltering momentarily as he remembered the situation with Dojima. "Your dad can join us next time too."

She hesitated, a flash of sadness appearing on her face, but it was almost immediately replaced with a smaller smile. "I hope so."

Yu ruffled her hair fondly and stood up. "Time for you to get to sleep, come on, I'll tuck you in."

"Thanks, big bro." She yawned, reaching out for his hand and walking with Yu.

Yu squeezed her hand. "Anytime, little sis."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I've had finished for several months now and was just too lazy to publish. Hope you guys enjoyed it! It's kind of refreshing to write gen fic once in a while - especially if it means I get to write Nanako. :) Hopefully Yu's narration wasn't too bad; I tried to keep it simple since he was speaking directly to Nanako.


End file.
